


Молчание

by Airelinna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, F/M, Loneliness, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Уважение, молчание и невозможность влюбленности – три столпа, на которых держатся их встречи. Не нужно изображать страсть и бередить раны друг друга – достаточно внимания и чуть более теплой, чем обычно, словно понимающей тишины.





	Молчание

По потолку ходят тени — отблески уличных фонарей, фар, далеких рекламных огней и совсем тусклые — от ночника, слабо освещающего комнату. Еще не очень поздно, и город живет особой, вечерней жизнью: несуетной, шумной и флуоресцентно-яркой, словно огромный аквариум, подсвеченный неоновым сиянием. Акире кажется, что она не внутри, а снаружи, за толстым стеклом, смотрит на плавно движущийся и меняющийся мир, окруженная вселенским молчанием и скованная немотой. И вокруг только космическая тишина.  
  
Арима подходит сзади неслышно, кладет на плечо прохладную ладонь, и Акира вздрагивает. Руки у него всегда холодные: не настолько, чтобы это стало неприятным, а словно символизируя отстраненность меж ними, которую не преодолеет даже самая откровенная близость. Акира принимает это как должное — ей не привыкать к холоду.  
  
«Выпьешь?» — он спрашивает одними глазами, и Акира сдержанно кивает. Она не собирается напиваться — только пригубить, чтобы тело перестало казаться таким одеревенелым и чужим. Саке горчит на языке, и впору бы поморщиться, но это слабость, а Акира не может позволить себе быть слабой.  
  
Арима тоже пьет — и в лунном затененном лице ничего не меняется: не дрожит ни единый мускул, румянец не красит щеки — ничего, что могло бы случиться с обычным человеком. Акира удивляется, зачем ему вообще пить, неужели и Ариме может быть нужна помощь, чтобы расслабиться в ее обществе? Или же это своеобразное проявление солидарности?  
  
Нужно раздеться, пока все не сделалось совсем неловким, но она отчего-то ждет. Может, из извечного человеческого страха обнажить себя перед кем-то другим, из страха оказаться презираемой и отвергнутой. Это похоже больше на незадавленный инстинкт, чем на рациональное опасение. Акира знает, что Арима с ней так не поступит.  
  
Любовники обнажаются с затаенным трепетом и искрящим в воздухе ожиданием взаимности. Любовники обнажаются, когда между ними уже ничего не осталось, желая слиться нутром, почувствовать ток крови друг друга под тонкой оболочкой кожи.  
  
Они не любовники.  
  
Они встречаются изредка в стерильных номерах дорогих гостиниц не для того, чтобы любить друг друга. Это просто потребность тела в человеческой близости, в наслаждении, пусть мимолетном, но необходимом, в принятии себя кем-то другим. Не больше. Но и не меньше.  
  
Они выбрали друг друга рационально. Акира уверена, что Арима подошел к этому так же прагматично, как и она. Уважение, молчание и невозможность влюбленности — три столпа, на которых держатся их встречи. Не нужно изображать страсть и бередить раны друг друга — достаточно внимания и чуть более теплой, чем обычно, словно понимающей тишины.  
  
Акира думает, что у Аримы, должно быть, тоже есть что-то, лелеемое глубоко внутри: недоступное, высеченное в граните и увековеченное, чтобы ничто извне не посмело его разрушить. Не зря в его бесстрастности всегда проглядывает печаль. Они об этом не говорят. Они вообще мало говорят: слова трудно остановить, если уж дать им свободу, они пробивают бреши в броне, проливаются потоком из зияющей раны и оставляют обмякшее обескровленное тело мертво лежать на земле. Молчание запечатывает наглухо все входы и выходы, но позволяет идти вперед.  
  
Он раздевается, и Акира как обычно отстраненно замечает, что он хорошо сложен. Наверное. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы было приятно смотреть на него и касаться. Должно быть, что-то подобное он думает и о ней.  
  
В комнате тепло, но кожу все-таки приятно холодит, когда Акира снимает платье. Она уже почти не смущается: саке и пример Аримы сделали свое дело. Акира знает, что хороша собой, безупречно накрашена и причесана, что в ней нет и не может быть ничего отталкивающего — разве этого не довольно для уверенности? Она думает, что довольно, но что-то глубоко внутри заставляет сомневаться в себе и во всем, что происходит. Акира задумчиво улыбается и придавливает росток сомнения тяжелой могильной плитой.  
  
Чуть позже, лежа на спине, она снова смотрит на тени, расчерчивающие потолок подвижными тускло-золотыми полосами. Ей представляется внезапно, что эти полосы — прутья клетки, что большую часть времени невидима, но на самом деле никогда никуда не исчезает. И они внутри — все они внутри нее, сколько их ни есть в этом огромном городе, а может быть, и в целом мире. Акира думает, увидит ли она когда-нибудь свободу?  
  
Вдох — выдох. Тени качаются вместе с ней, вместе с мерным движением вовне и внутри. Она словно лодка, ловящая волну. Потерявшая курс и лишенная весел, равно готовая в любой момент подняться на гребне и утонуть. Ей сладко и горячо, а еще — никак. И бездну внутри этого «никак» Акире уж точно не выразить словами. Она и не собирается. Не сейчас.  
  
Арима ласкает ее грудь: гладит сухой, чуть шершавой ладонью неспешно и бережно, слегка сжимает сосок, и по телу Акиры пробегает невольная дрожь. Он оставляет на ее плечах и ключицах теплые мягкие поцелуи — эта почти нежность отчего-то пронзает ее, словно тонкое жало осы.  
  
Кожа Аримы немного влажная от пота, и ее руки то и дело соскальзывают с его спины, словно теряя еще одну точку опоры. На лицо его Акира не смотрит. Там затуманенный ушедший куда-то в себя взгляд и отстраненность — ничего, что стоило бы внимания.  
  
Она не позволяет себе посторонних мыслей и сравнений, потому что и правда не представляет на его месте никого другого. В конце концов, это было бы кощунственно. Она знает, что с  _другим_ все было бы иначе. Совсем ничего общего. Тогда «никак» разбилось бы вдребезги тысячей радуг и мириадами возможностей, а за серой пеленой тумана ее взгляд различил бы далекий берег — единственный, который сможет стать новым домом. И никогда не станет.  
  
Она знает, но не думает об этом. Только ощущает чужое дыхание на своей шее и силится до рези в глазах разобрать за непроницаемой стеклянной пленкой, за золотыми прутьями клетки, за сонным серым мороком знакомые очертания. Тень, ускользающую в миге от осознания Акирой чего-то важного. Ускользающую каждый раз, снова и снова, пока не растворится в воздухе последняя надежда. И даже после.  
  
Акира чувствует приближение самой высокой волны по сбившемуся дыханию и рваному перестуку собственного сердца, и если существует миг, когда можно заглянуть за предел самой себя и взлететь, то это, должно быть, он и есть. Мгновение, способное зазвучать. Мгновение перед щемящим падением и долгим, бескрайним штилем.  
  
Ее подбрасывает ввысь, и там, замерев на несколько секунд, она видит вместо неба и далекого берега лишь косые прутья клетки в переплетении света и теней. Клетку раскачали изнутри, и она пляшет неровно и жутко, словно висельник в петле. Акира срывается с головокружительной высоты и падает в пропасть, затаив дыхание и не проронив ни звука.  
  
Внизу все осталось, как было, только простыни сбились местами. Обессиленные руки не стремятся больше никого обнять. Мужчина внутри нее движется размеренно и часто еще пару утомительно долгих минут — пока наконец на резком до боли толчке его не пронзает едва уловимая судорога — а после обмякает и, мазнув подобием поцелуя где-то под ключицей, оставляет Акиру одну.  
  
Золотые росчерки-прутья медленно рассеиваются под натиском чернильной темноты.  
  
Слова заперты в своем склепе, и мир накрывает молчание.


End file.
